


Where you find the reason behind your disappearing dates.

by Rai_Terra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Female Protagonist, Green eyed Sans, I'm so sorry but long hiatus, My first fic in years, Papyrus is so adorable, Please be gentle, Please forgive me :(, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Female with all female parts, Sans Is A Dick, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour, Sexual Tension, Undertale AU, but a sexy dick, but not too gentle i like it rough, minor dub-con, speaking of dicks - GHOST DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Terra/pseuds/Rai_Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he's totally not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Well isn't this exciting?! After reading sin after sin and becoming a dirty skeleton fucker, I've decided to finally join you pretties in the debauchery we call fanfiction!
> 
> Now, I haven't written a fanfiction in a veeery long time, and I unfortunately have no beta, AND I've never posted to this site before, so I'm no 100% sure how everything works, but I do hope that doesn't stop you enjoying my depraved brain writings!
> 
> Thank you, darlings, have a wonderful time~!
> 
> UPDATE: I HAVE TUMBLR! Haha, feel free to follow me and ask me anything, though I'm such a noob with it, it confuses me a lot haha  
> http://raiterra.tumblr.com/

Reaching into your purse to find the keys to your front door, you let out a long and tired sigh.

Another date, another disappointment .

Well, at least this guy had the decency to actually say goodbye before making a swift departure from the bar...even if it WAS shouted over his shoulder as he ran.

Yes, ran. They always ran. And you had no idea why.

You paused in your search for your keys; your hand still stuffed in your purse, and leant forward until your forehead pressed against the cool surface of the door.  
Was there something wrong with you? You never thought you were the best looking thing in the world; you'd always been a bit lanky, never really forming the proper curves other girls did. Who needed big boobs anyway? They'd only go saggy and drag on the ground when you got older (at least that's what you told yourself to make you feel better) But you figured you were at least cute, why else would you be asked out on so many dates?.

It was always the same routine. You get hit on at work/college/in town, trade numbers (if you’re interested) and agree to meet for a date.

You dress up all pretty and shit, something you really hate doing (jeans and hoodies all the way man) put on makeup, even tame your fucking hair into a more manageable style. The date even starts well; he buys the drinks, says how stunning/gorgeous/hot you look, you get chatting and even if it’s a bit awkward at first you’ve always had the ability to talk for two people (sometimes even more).

But it always, ALWAYS ends with the same thing. They either disappear when you go to the ladies room, or they disappear when they go for a smoke, or they make up a lame excuse “Uh yeah, sorry, my uh, appendix just burst” and get the fuck outta there. 

Like, all of a sudden they’ve realised they’ve made a terrible mistake and decide to leave you hanging for half an hour, and you’re just sitting there like some fucking idiot getting more and more humiliated as people stare and whisper and eventually you just finish your drink, slam the glass on the table and strut out the place, head held high like you’re too good for this shit hole. When in actuality you’re dying a bit inside.

But those fuck heads don’t have to know that.

Sniffing miserably you feel your eyes heat up as you hold back tears. It wasn’t like this guy was the love of your life or anything, but god dammit it was a real kick to the ego when your date literally RUNS from you.

Sighing again you pull out your keys, head still pressed against the door, and fit them into the lock. Before you can turn the handle though, the door swings open and you nearly topple forward onto your housemate.

You squeak in surprise and right yourself as you hear a low chuckle and the sound of bones brushing against fabric as you set your eyes on a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

You let out a long, suffering groan.

Of course it would be this particular skeleton to find you in this pathetic state.

Yeah, that’s right, a skeleton. You live with one…well two actually. Brothers. It’s a long story, but the short version is, one of them burnt down your house. Not maliciously or anything, he’s just….a terrible, terrible cook.

But he’s also a sweetheart and the loveliest person/monster/skeleton you’ve ever met, that’s why you’re living in a house with them, because he (Papyrus is his name…yeah, don’t ask) was so distraught that he had destroyed his best friend’s house, that you just HAD to come live with him and his brother, free of charge of course, until you found a new place to live.

That was nearly a year ago, because every time you mentioned you’d found a new place to look at, Papyrus would just give you the biggest puppy-dog eyes, which is weird because he’s a skeleton and doesn’t actually have eyes, and beg you to stay.

And you’re just such a sucker for sweetie pies that you can’t say no.

THIS guy, on the other hand, is an asshole. 

Papyrus’s older/younger (you’re not quite sure) brother; Sans. He seemed pretty cool with you moving into their spare room at the start. You cooked for them, despite Papyrus insisting on giving you instructions at any given moment, you sorted the bills, because Papyrus (despite being mighty and brilliant) has no idea how the real world works, and Sans is....well, Sans and you tidied all the shit left around the house without a single complaint. 

You even laughed at his terrible puns (though you had to admit, they did tickle your funny bone every now and again…oh god he’s rubbing off on you)

But gradually he started becoming snarkier and ruder to you; constantly taking the piss out of you, scaring the living crap outta you by just appearing out of nowhere, and he stares. Like, A LOT. Even when you catch him staring, he doesn’t break eye contact, his permanently fixed grin just widens and he carries on staring until you go red and look away.

Papyrus says it’s just Sans’ way of accepting you into the family.

YOU think he’s trying to run you out of the house, but you’re made of tougher stuff. 

He can kiss your ass for all you care.

You right yourself, tugging at your dress to straighten it. Sans’ eyes (those weird little dots of light in his sockets) flick down and up, his permanent shit eating grin faltering for a split second before returning full force. 

“heh, i take it the date didn’t go so well, otherwise you wouldn’t be throwing yourself at me like that, buddy”

Although it’s not much of a height difference the extra two inches on your heels gives you the perfect opportunity to glare down at him.

You flick your hair over your shoulder and quirk your red tinted lips into a haughty smile.

“You wish, bonehead, I was just dizzy from how hot the make out sesh with my date was”

You lie, and he knows it’s a lie because his grins widens to the point that you think his jawbone might crack. 

You hope it does.

“make out sesh? you mean the one with the door? cuz from what I could see you two were getting pretty intimate”

He’s crosses his arms over his chest, his stupid puffy jacket rustling as he does so as he leans casually against the door frame. 

You stiffen, your hands clenching into fists. How much trouble would you get into if you just beat him to death with your purse? It was late; there wouldn’t be any witnesses…. 

You entertain the thought longer than any sane person would.

“want i should leave you two alone? wouldn’t wanna ruin the end to your ‘hot date’”

He winks at you and you feel your face blaze red.

“Fuck off Sans”

You snap as you enter the threshold, purposefully bumping your shoulder into him as you go past, though you’re soon reminded that he doesn’t have soft flesh to cushion the contact as his humerus slams into your arm. 

You wince and mutter a quiet ‘ow, fuck’, ignoring the laughter behind you as traverse up the stairs, being careful not to stomp because it’s 11pm and Papyrus is more than likely tucked away in bed sleeping soundly, and make your way to your room at the end of the hallway.

You spare a moment to cast a quick glance down the balcony to the floor below, but find that the door is closed and Sans is nowhere to be seen. 

You scrunch your face up at where he was standing and swing open your door, glad to finally be in the privacy of your own room so you can wallow in self-pity before passing out.

Tonight sucked ass.


	2. Pancakes and Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord. I’m absolutely overwhelmed by all your comments. 
> 
> I don’t deserve you lovely readers!
> 
> But you asked, and for you, my darlings, I will always deliver.
> 
> This one’s a doozy. I just wrote and wrote and wrote and FINALLY I found a place to stop. Sorry if I waffle on my dears, but trust me, not long now and we’ll see why exactly Sans is acting so weird.
> 
> WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO!

_Muffled gasps. Hot breath against skin. Hard fingers pressing into you as flesh and bone writhe together, slick with sweat._

_Oh god, it’s too much, you can’t hold back your cries of pleasure._

_Your back arches, pressing tight against the thick ribcage above you, a low chuckle vibrating your whole body._

_“come for me babe”_

_“_ _O-Oh god…Sans!”_

You wake suddenly; face down on your bed, limbs tangled between the sheets.

Despite the weather transitioning from lukewarm autumn to bitingly cold winter you’re hot; your skin clammy and thighs sticky.

It takes a moment for you to form the coherent thought that yes; you did indeed just have a dirty dream about Sans.

You groan, your face burning so bright you’re sure it could illuminate your room. You flip onto your back, kicking the sheets off and throw your arms over your face.

“God dammit”

You mutter, eyes closed tight.

You thought you were over this. You thought you’d moved on.

Evidently your subconscious thought otherwise.

You flop your arms either side of you and stare at the ceiling. The thing is, and as much as you’re loathed to admit it, you used to like Sans. Like, you know, LIKE like.

You thought he was cute, funny, and witty. You loved how he cared for Papyrus and even though it physically made no sense, you found yourself attracted to him; wondering how he kissed, what his bones felt like, what they tasted like, if he even had your favourite part of the male anatomy….

Your face flamed full force and you slapped your hands over it in an attempt to smother the frustrated scream that threatened to make its way out of you.

So yeah, there it is. You USED to have a crush on Sans, but after the obvious disinterest he had in you (and everything else really) and the sudden development of hostility towards you, you figured it wouldn’t do you any good to pine after him. There was nothing worse than liking someone who didn’t like you back.

It’s what brought about bunny boilers.

But some part of you, some small, dark, hidden part of you quite liked how he talked to you; blunt and rough. How his eyes sometimes glowed with what you could only assume was dislike when he stared at you. It made you tingle.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear pots and pans clashing in the kitchen; a sure sign that Papyrus was up and making breakfast. You look to the side at your calendar.

Ah yes, it’s a Saturday, Papyrus’s turn to cook, which also meant that Sans was already out and about doing….whatever the hell it is he does.

You let out a sigh of relief; at least you wouldn’t have to face Sans today. The memory of your dream was still way too vivid for you to not make a complete ass of yourself in front of him.

As you pull yourself out of bed to go splash cold water on your face, you wonder what artistic creation your tall skeleton friend has thought up today. To Papyrus’s credit, he had certainly improved at cooking… well, by improved; you meant he had at least stopped adding glitter and other various non-edible things to his dishes, because you had to assure him that it didn’t matter if it didn’t sparkle on the plate, because it “Makes your tummy sparkle with happiness”.

Loud music started to blare from downstairs; one of Mettatons newest albums and Papyrus is singing along loudly to it, you giggle as you enter your conjoined bathroom, humming along as you close the door behind you.

 

* * *

 

 

Face thoroughly splashed and hair slightly neater, you decide for forego the conventional standards of not wearing pyjamas all day, because really, it’s a Saturday; you haven’t got work, you’re pretty much done with your assignments for college, and your plans for today are non-existent.

Humming softly as you leave your room, you pluck at a loose thread on your pyjama shorts and pull off a stray hair from your tank top.

Practically hopping downstairs you’re about to burst into the open plan kitchen to sing the chorus of the song at full volume when you’re greeted with a sight that makes your stomach drop and flip at the same time.

Papyrus is waggling a batter covered spoon at a very bored looking Sans who is sat at the dining table, one hand wrapped around a spoon stirring so slowly you know it’s on purpose. In his other hand is a joke book that’s worn at the spine.

“NO BROTHER! YOU’RE DOING IT ALL WRONG! YOU’RE STIRRING THE BATTER FAR TOO SLOWLY! FASTER FASTER FASTER!”

“’kay”

But his speed doesn’t change, his grin just widens as his stirring pace slows to a near stop.

“Uhhhhh?”

You slap your hands over your mouth at the confused noise that escapes it.

Sans’ eyes flick to you and his stare is so intense you’re sure he’s trying to set you on fire with his willpower alone, though you’re pretty sure the blush trying to rise on your face and chest could do a good job of that on its own. His grin stretches at the corners and suddenly looks very forced and you’re sure you see a bead of sweat form on his skull, but soon his gaze is bored again and is back down to his joke book.

Papyrus springs forward enthusiastically (wearing the frilly orange apron you got him that he just adores) and pulls you into a tight hug, which makes you squeak in surprise.

“HUMAN!”

You had tried to get him to use your actual name, but Papyrus was a creature of habit, and who were you to try and change him?

“YOU MUST SEE WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS _with very little help from my brother_ HAS CREATED FOR YOU THIS MORNING!”

You lean to the side to look at the destruction of the kitchen. There’s batter splattered everywhere, flour, sugar, eggs sprawled out across the sides and dining table and somethings burning.

You’re 99% sure he’s making pancakes; the other 1% thinks he’s trying to summon Satan.

You grin up at Papyrus, ignoring the urge to ask why Sans is encroaching in on what was supposed to be a stress free day.

“Aw Pap, you’re making pancakes for me? You’re the sweetest”

You coo, hugging him back. You were certain you could say Papyrus was your closest friend, the first time you ever met he had hugged you until you turned blue, and then hugged you some more to apologise for hurting your fragile human body. After a while you eventually just got used to hugging him back and petting him like a puppy (he liked it when you stroked the top of his skull, he says it’s relaxing and it’s a sure fire way to send him asleep when he’s getting too rambunctious)

Papyrus beams and releases you, his cheekbones tinting orange (you found out when you first met him that despite not having blood, skeletons could indeed blush…you just didn’t dare ask how) as he whirls back to continue flipping pancakes.

You can’t help but grin at his back as he bustles about until you hear a loud sigh.

You slant a glare to your side at Sans as you slip into the chair opposite him. He lifts his hand away from the bowl as Papyrus flies by and scoops it up and he just drops the mixing spoon on the table causing globs of batter to splat across the surface.

You flap your arm and pull a face of disgust as some lands on your bare skin.

“Oh ew, come on Sans”

You grumble, flicking it off with a petulant scowl.

“sorry bud”

He says in a tone that doesn’t sound apologetic at all as he turns a page of his joke book, not even looking up.

You resist the urge to throw something at him, instead turning back to Papyrus.

“So Pap, any reason I’m getting this super special awesome treat?”

You ask with a wide smile, propping your chin in your hand.

Papyrus whirls around dramatically, and although he’s not wearing his cape today, his apron flaps along with him like something out of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. In his hand is a comically high pile of pancakes that lean dangerously to the side.

“WELL, YOU SEE, IN ALL MY ULTIMATE WISDOM I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISHED TO MAKE YOU YOUR FAVOURITE BREAKFAST SO YOU NO LONGER FEEL DOWN ABOUT YOUR FAILED DATE LAST NIGHT!”

You stiffen, and the skeleton on the opposite side of you flinches so hard he knocks the table.

Oh, so that’s how it was huh? Sans thought it’d be funny to tell Pap all about last night. It’s not like Papyrus didn’t know you were giving dating a go, you told him every time you were going out and when you got back home he would be there for you to moan to about guys being rude, disappearing assholes. But Sans had no right to say anything about it, it was none of his business. 

You scrunch up your face angrily at Sans, and he’s suddenly so interested in his book that his face is pressed against the inside pages.

_‘Don’t kill him’_ You tell yourself _‘He’s Paps brother, he really wouldn’t appreciate it…wait until Papyrus is gone, and THEN kill him’_

Images of beating Sans to death with a frying pan makes you smile dangerously.

“BY THE SMILE ON YOUR FACE I CAN SEE MY PANCAKES HAVE WORKED! WELL, DO NOT HOLD YOURSELF BACK MY HUMAN FRIEND, DIG IN!”

Papyrus piles your plate with so many pancakes that you struggle to glare at Sans over them.

Papyrus chats animatedly, stuffing forkful after forkful of food into his mouth, some of it actually managing to get INSIDE his mouth for once. You eat a lot slower, the pancakes lumpy but edible. Sans isn’t eating at all, in fact his face is still hidden by his book, but you’re certain you can see a weird blue tint in between his eye sockets and across his cheekbones.

“I UNDERSTAND YOUR HARDSHIPS MY FRIEND, ALTHOUGH YOU MAY FIND IT DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE, I MYSELF ONCE FAILED AT DATING A HUMAN!”

Papyrus’s comment makes you choke.

“THOUGH THROUGH NO FAULT OF MY OWN OF COURSE, I JUST SIMPLY DID NOT LOVE THE HUMAN AS MUCH AS THEY LOVED ME!”

You swallowed, patting yourself on the chest, trying not to spray pancake everywhere as you coughed quietly.

“I, uh, I see, well, hopefully you’ll find someone Pap, you deserve a happy ending”

You say, uncertain as to whether that was the direction this conversation was going.

Papyrus just beams, crumbs covering his skull.

“I DO NOT NEED TO FIND ANYONE! I ALREADY HAVE YOU, AND SANS….AND UNDYNE, AND ALPHYS AND ALL MY OTHER WONDERFUL FRIENDS!”

Oh man he was just too sweet. You reach out and brush away a few crumbs off of his jaw making him giggle as he continues to shovel pancakes into his mouth.

You pick at your food for a few moments then peek at Sans from under your eyelashes, his plate was empty (you’ve never actually seen him eat anything the entire time you’d lived with them) and he was back to reading his book, but this time he had a pencil and seemed to be scribbling notes. His grin wasn’t as wide as usual, making it look like he was irritated at something and he kept flicking his eyes to you when he thought you weren’t looking.

Was he writing ways to kill you and hide your body?

Or maybe just new ways to make you feel uncomfortable?

Was glaring and writing notes on the list? Cause it was certainly working.

The silence is too much for you.

“I think I’ll stop the dating game for a while though…I mean, I’ve been doing it on and off for a few months now and it’s getting me nowhere”

“GAMES ARE NEVER FUN WHEN YOU CAN’T WIN THEM”

“So true Pap, so true”

You say, letting out a little laugh.

“Besides, I don’t think I’m cut out for it, the guys seem scared of me for some reason…that’s if I actually manage to see them before they leave”

You grumble quietly, more to yourself than anything.

Papyrus looks like he’s about to say something when your phone rings suddenly, making all three members of the household jump in surprise.

“WHY MUST YOUR RINGTONE BE SO LOUD AND ANGRY?!”

You give Papyrus an apologetic grin as you head into the living room to pick it up from the sofa.

“Sorry Pap, but I love me some heavy metal”

You tap answer and press the device to your ear.

“Hello?...Yeah? Uh-huh…..Nah I’m not doing much, why? ….Oh yeah? Yeah that sounds good, want me to bring my notes? Yeah…..cool, ok, see ya in a bit…yup…ok….ok yeah bye!”

You hang up and throw the phone back onto the sofa.

“Looks like I've actually got some plans for today Pap!"

“OH! YOU HAVE ANOTHER DATE? YOU'RE VERY POPULAR....NOT AS POPULAR AS ME OF COURSE, BUT STILL!”

You pause for a moment. Truthfully, no, you didn’t. That was Owen, your classmate who was in desperate need of help with his "Monsters History: A Story Time Forgot" assignment, and you just so happened to be the only one stupid enough to answer their phone. But the sight of Sans giving you the stink eye makes you bristle.

You put your hands on your hips and jut them out to the side.

“Yup! He’s from my class and he’s suuuuuper cute, really smart too, he’s been into me for a while so I figured I’d throw him a bone and go for a coffee-”

The sound of paper tearing makes you stop.

Sans has put his pencil through the book, an impressive feat as it was quite a thick copy of ‘1001 Best Puns’.

Papyrus is scolding him but it doesn’t seems Sans is listening, he’s staring at the book in his lap and you’re sure if he had skin his knuckles would be white with the pressure of his grip. You falter for a moment because he doesn’t just look angry…he looks downright livid, which is certainly something when he has a permanent grin fixed in place and it makes you feel terribly nervous.

Then he’s pushing back from his chair and heading towards the front door.

“i gotta go, got stuff to do”

He mutters as he grabs his jacket.

“OK BROTHER, HAVE FUN!” Papyrus waves his gloved hands enthusiastically as Sans slams the door behind him.

Well…that was weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, I don't know what to say other than...
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SO SO SORRY! *throws myself at your feet* PLEASE FORGIVE THIS FOOLISH AUTHOR!
> 
> Seriously though, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated, there's no excuse par for the fact that I work in retail, and those of you who also work in retail will understand how insanely busy it get's during the Christmas holidays.
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS! And I promise, the next update will be here before you know it!

“That’s odd, brother usually waits until AFTER you’re gone before he…..”

The quiet mumble from Papyrus brought your attention back to the usually over the top skeleton. He’s looking down at his pancakes, brow furrowed in confusion.

His subdued comment has you narrow your eyes suspiciously at him.

“Before he does what Pap?”

You ask slowly, approaching the kitchen table once again. Papyrus’s head snaps up and he suddenly looks very panicked, his face beginning to glow orange. He shot up from his seat grabbing his plate and dashing to the counter to wash it up.

“O-OH NOTHING! NO NEED TO WORRY! I WAS MERELY TALKING TO MYSELF AHAHAHAHAHA!”

His awkward ramblings make you frown. You cross your arms over your chest and stare at Papyrus, who has his back to you, furiously washing up, spraying water and suds everywhere. Beads of sweat were forming on the back of his skull and your eyes narrowed into a glare. Papyrus’s shoulders hunched over as he tried desperately to avoid your gaze, but he could feel the heat of it crawling up his vertebrae.

You clear your throat and Papyrus practically screams, throwing his arms up into the air and whirling around. Big fat tears are pooling in his eyes sockets and you yelp as he launches himself at you.

“PLEASE FORGIVE ME HUMAN!”

He sobs, on his knees with his long arms wrapped around your waist. His face is buried in your stomach and you can feel your pyjama top start to get soaked with tears.

“Uh, Pap-?”

“I HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE FRIEND AND AN EVEN WORSE BROTHER!”

“Pap, seriously, you-“

“I NEVER WANTED TO KEEP SECRETS, BUT SANS IS MY BROTHER AND I-!”

You feel your eye twitch with annoyance and grab the tall skeleton by the straps of his frilly apron. With strength you didn’t even realise you had you hoisted him up until he was eye level with you. Tears and snot were leaking from every hole in his face and you felt your anger dissipate into pity….with a smidge of disgust.

“Dude….you’re a mess”

You mutter, trying not to show how grossed out you actually are. He sniffles pathetically and you can’t help but let out a soft laugh. You let go of him and guide him to a chair making him sit. He’s still sniffling and mumbling apologies and wiping his face with his gloved hands, making the mess of tears and snot worse. Oh gross, how to skeletons even produce so much bodily fluid??

You pick up a roll of kitchen towel and tear off a few pieces. You couch down in front of him, waving his hands out of the way so you can dab the tissue at his face.

“Y-You are far too kind Human, when I have b-betrayed you so”

Papyrus hiccups. You inhale and exhale slowly, trying not to sigh. You look up at Pap, still crouched between his legs.

“Ok, so I have NO idea what you’re talking about hun, what exactly is Sans doing?”

You ask calmly, giving Papyrus a reassuring smile.

He looks nervous and embarrassed for a moment before he begins to talk.

“You need to understand _________”

Wow, that’s the first time he’s used your name, this must be serious.

“Sans is… a very caring person. A-And he does what he does because he cares about YOU”

You snort in disbelief but cover it up by clearing your throat. Papyrus is fiddling with a piece of your hair as he mumbles, it’s cute, but you’re gradually getting more irritated.

“And what EXACTLY is he doing, Pap?”

You ask again through gritted teeth, your smile trying desperately to turn into a scowl.

Papyrus’s lower jaw wobbles and you barely have time to prepare yourself as tears practically spray from his sockets and soak you.

“I…I….I CAN’T TELL YOU!” He cries, leaping from the chair and practically flying up the stairs and into his room, his loud ‘NYOO-HOO-HOO’-ing rattling the very framework of the house.

It all happened in a blink of an eye and you’re left there crouching, soaked in skeleton tears and confused as FUCK.

You grip your hair and hold back your scream of frustration instead exhaling long and hard through your nose.

“What the actual fuck?”

You mutter as you stand, you’re debating whether or not to stomp upstairs and tear open Papyrus’s door to interrogate him but one look at the clock has your eyes bugging out. You’ve only got 10 minutes to get ready and get down to the café or you’re gonna be late! God dammit could this day get any more frustrating??

You slip on some batter as you skid out of the kitchen and up to your room, cursing the entire time.

  

 

You manage to get to the café in record time, and by record time you mean 5 minutes late, covered in sweat and a grazed knee where you tripped on your laces and nearly ate the pavement, thankfully a Monster with more arms than you could count was there to catch you before you face-planted, who said you weren’t good at making friends?

You practically fall through the door, gasping so hard you thought your lungs were going to explode. The feel of many stares on you makes you straighten up and try to sort yourself out, patting your hair down and brushing off the dirt that stained your trousers.

Because it was a nice day you had decided to wear something light; some skinny jeans, trainers and a tank top covered by an open blue checkered shirt. You had looked pretty nice when you had left, but now…you manage to catch a glimpse of yourself in the reflection of the window and you grimace. Oh well, it’s only Owen, he didn’t care if you looked like a beast.

Speaking of which, you looked about the café for your study buddy, laughing when you see a little arm waving frantically at you from the corner. You smiled, hoisted your bag onto your shoulder and made your way over to him.

Owen grinned up at you and moved his bag from the other seat on the table.

“Had to fight off an old lady to save that for you.”

You snort and plop down.

“And you actually won?”

Owen placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

“Oh ye of little faith, the chairs still there right? Though she did manage to get a few hits in, god knows what she had in her bag”

You giggle-snorted, covering your hand with your mouth, Owen pouted and huffed, opting to ignore you and pull out his worksheets from his bag.

This was nice, being able to just relax. You were so tired of getting ditched and dealing with a certain moody skeleton being able to just relax with a friend was a breath of fresh air, even if it WAS helping his sorry ass with a paper you’d finished weeks ago.

You fell into a quiet routine; Owen would ask a question, you would tell him the basics but refuse to write the actual paper, he would sulk but actually manage to pull some decent points out of his ass. The café gradually gets busier, you can’t blame the people coming in; it’s a really great place that’s run by a human and Monster couple. Both Monster and human snacks are served, though you’re not brave enough to try the Monster snacks yet, your experience with Monster food was very…glittery.

The time the third break comes round it’s your turn to get the coffee. You stretch as you stand, popping your back as you brace yourself to battle against the horde.

It takes you 5 minutes to get to the que and you’re waiting for what feels like forever until you’re finally able to order your drinks. As you wait off to the side you peer over the sea of heads to look for Owen…but he’s not there. You roll your eyes, probably in the bathroom again, you swear he’s got the bladder of a 70 year old.

You order is served up and you thank the clerk with a smile and actually manage to get back to your table without spilling anything.

Figuring Owen would be back soon you decided to relax for a second and read through your notes. Sipping at your coffee you look at the clock and frown; it’s been 10 minutes already and as much as you didn’t want to think about your friends toilet habits, you were starting to get worried.

You waited a few more minutes before deciding to investigate. You head to the back to the toilets, there are three lined next to one another; one for women, one for men and one for monsters next to the open back door, presumably to let some cool air in.

All three of them are empty.

“What the fuck?”

You mutter to yourself, before smacking yourself for your stupidity. You pull your phone out of your jeans pocket and bring up Owens number.

“Fucking idiot”

Calling yourself names under your breath near some toilets probably wasn’t the most normal thing to do, but really, what’s even normal these days?

Pressing the call button your press your phone against your ear and wait for him to pick up.

What you didn’t expect to happen was to hear his ringtone (an opening from a recent anime) to sound through the back doors.

You furrow your brows and lower your phone, letting it continue ringing.

Using your super ninja skills you sidle against the wall up to the doors and peek round. What greets you makes your eyes widen and your breath catch in your throat.

 

“…Sans?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, it's all going on in this chapter!
> 
> Poor Owen, I'm sorry I'm so mean to you, but it's for the best, I swear :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy my lovelies, the next chapter will be the grand finale so LET'S GET EXCITED!

“…Sans?”

You slap your hand over your mouth as soon as the shocked whisper slips through your lips. You whip back, hiding yourself from sight to take a moment to process what you were seeing. Closing your eyes you took a calming breath and slowly, ever so slowly, peered back around the door.

Sans and Owen were in the small alleyway between the café and the shops next to it, and they looked anything but friendly. The atmosphere was so thick with tension it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

Owen was backed up against the wall next to a large skip and despite the height difference he looked tiny compared to Sans. One of his bony hands was fisted into Owens shirt, pulling him down so they were nose to nose bone.

Staring wide eyed you know you should be interrupting, stepping forward and asking Sans what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, why he’s currently scaring the living daylights out of one of your closest friends. Did they know each other? From the confused and terrified look on Owens face you deduce that no, they don’t.

But one part of you, the dangerously curious part, wants to see what happens next, would Sans hurt Owen? The thought makes your spine tingle. No, you didn’t want Owen hurt, but Sans was always such a slow going guy despite what his brother says about him. Papyrus has always told you that despite his brothers’ habits of “boondoggling” and being a “lazy bones”, he’s quite the fighter, with some very impressive attacks.

The thought of seeing him in action makes you shiver. No, if it looks like it’ll go any further, you’ll step in, but for now… You watch with bated breath

You can’t hear what they’re saying, the whir of the external fans above you and the buzz of the outside world drowning out any words coming from the pair. You try to lip read but nearly head-butt the wall at the thought, how the fuck are you supposed to read the lips of a god damn skeleton?? His grin is as wide as ever and to the untrained eye he even looks affable, but the lights in his eyes are gone, leaving them black and hollow and for once he isn’t completely grinning, you didn’t even think it was possible for him not to smile, but the corners of his mouth were turned down and tense.

Owen is saying something in a rushed, stuttering manner, his lips moving rapidly as he waves his hands around defensively.

Its then that you realise that Sans is staring at; Owens phone, it’s ringtone still playing repeatedly.

Letting out a small gasp your eyes shoot to your own hand, your phone still attempting to connect. You hastily stab at the end call button, biting your lip as you look back up. Both men are looking at the phone and Owen is smiling in relief, motioning to the phone, but Sans doesn’t seem appeased.

His other hand is moving slowly up and you prepare yourself to spring forward, but just like the cliché noir movies, a cat screeches behind you and knocks something over making everyone, yourself included, jump. Both men whip their heads in your direction at the noise and you practically dive back into the door way, landing on your knee and hissing as you reopen the scabs from earlier. You were getting a bit sick of this. Rubbing your knee tenderly you crawl back and pop your head out, your hand curling around the door frame.

The interruption seems to snap Sans back into some form of normality, the little white dots of his eyes now back. He looks back to Owen, his eyes crinkling as his smile turns back up again, back to his usual shit eating grin. He gives Owen a quick shake and seems to say something quietly, because despite Owens fear he leans in closer to listen.

And then he’s gone.

Literally, you just blinked and he disappeared.

Owen is staring at the space where the skeleton had occupied, his mouth agape, shirt and hair in disarray, and then slumps backwards against the wall, pressing his hand holding his phone against his chest.

Under your breath you let out a slow.

“Whaaat the fuuuuck?”

And wipe your hand over your face. You leant back inside, crouched against the wall with your eyes closed as your mind whirls with thoughts, questions, and theories. As far as you knew, the only way Owen knew Sans was from the stories you had told him, and you had only mentioned Owen to the skeleton brothers today. They lived in completely different areas, and had no shared interests, unless Owen enjoyed swigging ketchup from a bottle or if Sans enjoyed badminton.

You highly doubted it.

The only thing they had in common…was you…

Your eyes snapped open. Wait a second…Hold the fucking phone.

You think back to your conversation earlier in the day, what was it you had said? Inhaling sharply you remember mentioning Owen being interested in you, and hinting you were interested in him. You scrunched up your face as you thought back to every time a date had gone wrong, Sans had always been around when you spoke to Papyrus about it, or when you were on the phone organising it.

Holy shit, that was it!

You feel a sudden rush of anger, so hot and blinding that it makes your sight go white for a moment.

That absolute, fucking bastard.

It was him, it was all him! He was ruining your dates on fucking purpose. Scaring them off, threatening them, making them disappear using the same trick he had just used to vanish.

You’re shaking, your hands gripping your phone so hard you fear it might crack.

But why? Why would he do that? Could…Could he really hate you that much? Does he want you to be alone forever, to constantly feel the crushing despair of failure in your love life? Your eyes burn as tears pool in them, but you blink them back. No, crying wasn’t going to help, it wouldn’t achieve anything…but confronting Sans would.

You almost forget where you are until your phone vibrates violently against your chest. You yelp and flinch back, your head smacking into the wall.

“Agh! Sunuvabitch!”

You hiss, rubbing the sore spot viciously. You shoot and angry glare down at your phone then blanch.

Oh shit, Owen.

He’s trying to call you, thank all the Gods that you kept your phone on vibrate during your study session. Leaping up you sprint back to your table and throw yourself into your seat, ignoring the worried looks people were giving you.

Taking a deep breath you answer the phone.

“Heeey, there he is, I thought you’d fallen down the toilet or something.”

You say with a quick laugh.

The end of the line is silent for a moment then you hear a wet sniffling sound.

“Uh…Owen?”

Suddenly Owen is bawling like a baby, and from his incoherent babbling you make out the words ‘skeleton’ ‘alley’ ‘I need you’ and ‘mummy’

You swallow thickly and pack up both of you bags, pulling them both onto your shoulder you head back the route you took, this time slower with less swearing and tripping.

You jog outback where you see a crumpled Owen crying into his knees and you feel a wave of guilt hit you. You were a terrible fucking friend.

You kneel by his side and he looks up at you with big watery eyes then flings himself into your arms.

“O-Oh _____!”

He sobs your name. You hold him tight and stroke his hair, making soft calming noises.

“Shh, shh, Owen, c’mon man, what happened, are you ok?”

You ask, knowing the answer and feeling terrible for not doing anything to stop it.

“I just…I don’t know what h-happened. I was just g-going to the bathroom and suddenly, suddenly I’m out here and there’s this skeleton! A freakin’ skeleton holding me up against the wall. He starts saying all this weird stuff, like how I should stay away from y-you, how I was gonna have a bad time if I…If I tried anything with you”

Owen is shaking, so are you, but you have a feeling he’s not shaking for the same reason you are.

“I tried to tell him hun, I t-tried to tell him but he wouldn’t listen, and then you called me and o-oh my god his eyes… they were demonic…”

You pull back, so angry that you’re starting to cry frustrated tears too.

“Owen, I’m so sorry, this guy, he’s the roommate I’ve told you about. He’s, fuck, he’s got something against me Owen, he HATES me man, and I’m so sorry you got dragged into this”

You’re crying in earnest now, both of you hugging each other and sniffing pathetically. It takes a few moments for you both to calm down. Owen sits back and wipes his face.

“It’s ok, I mean, I was scared as fuck, but I don’t this he was actually going to hurt me…I hope…”

He laughs nervously, straightening his shirt out. He then smiles at you warmly.

“But just so you know, not even a super scary skeleton could stop me from hanging out with you, you’re my bae”

You can’t help but giggle but quickly find your mood souring; you frown and clench your hands into fists.

“Even so, he shouldn’t have done it. I’m going to confront him about it as soon as I get home, I’m sick of this, he’s gone way too far this time…”

You then flash a grin and wipe your face with your sleeve.

“But first, we’ve got a paper to finish.”

Owen nods and you both grin at each other as you rise from your uncomfortable position on the hard ground. You pass his bag to him as you make your way back in, hoping your table hasn’t been taken.

As you enter through the back doors into the glow of the café, both looking worse for wear, Owen lets out a small laugh. You look at him and quirk an eyebrow. He waves his hand at you trying to stifle his laughs.

“You know, the funny part is.”

He snorts and you huff out a laugh.

“What??”

He wipes his eye and sticks his tongue out at you.

“I didn’t even get a chance to tell him that I’m gay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: THE CONFRONTATION


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* So uh, you know I said this would be the last chapter? Funny thing actually, y'know when you start writing and just can't stop...this kinda happened here. I re-wrote this chapter twice and I finally knew where I wanted it to go and next thing I knew it was 3,500 words soooooo I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> It's getting steamy in here, but next chapter I PROMISE will be the final one with even more smutty goodness!! :D
> 
> I have Tumblr! Feel free to come and say hello, I draw and stuff and I'll post the links to this fic :D 
> 
> http://raiterra.tumblr.com/

The two of you didn’t study for long. Despite Owen insisting he was absolutely fine, every jingle of the door or scrape of a chair had him flinching. And you fuming. You both decided to call it a day and re-arranged another time to meet. Owen jokingly asked for you not to bring your bodyguard next time and you could only awkwardly laugh and apologise, but he swore it was ok, that he was used to getting beat up, but usually because he was hitting on a guy, not a girl.

God he was a good guy, didn’t deserve being roughed up by anyone, let alone a bullying skeleton.

You parted ways outside the café as he climbed onto his bike and cycled away and you were left there in the cool early evening breeze, the sky darkening with thick rain clouds. You found it matched your mood perfectly and set the scene very well for the confrontation you were working yourself up to.

You didn’t want to fight with Sans, the only thing you had wanted from him was friendship and in the beginning something more, but just because he didn’t like you didn’t give him the right to harass others.

You let out a long suffering sigh. There was also Papyrus to worry about. He was such a softie and there was no doubt he would try to ease the situation and direct the conversation to something else. Usually it worked and each would go their separate ways, but this time it had to happen. This had to end. Now.

Hoisting your bag onto your shoulder you began your trek back home. You didn’t live far and usually you enjoyed the walk, but the incoming rainclouds and the impending doom you felt as you weaved between people made your mood sour even further.

The buzzing of your phone in your jeans pocket snapped you out of your thoughts and you pulled it out to see Papyrus’s face on your screen. He had insisted he took the very best selfie to have as his contact photo, it had taken hours and hundreds of photos later he found THE ONE; he was posing on the sofa, stood like a mountaineer who had just climbed mount Everest, one hand on his hip, the other placed over his eyes as if he was looking far into the horizon. His scarf flapped behind him like a cape (courtesy of several fans on full power) and his face was so serious you couldn’t help but laugh every time it popped up.

You pressed the answer button and pressed the device to your ear.

“Hey Pap.”

You chimed wearily.

“HUMAN! YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THE LUCK I HAVE HAD!”

There was a clattering of pans and several thuds then Papyrus was back on the line out of breath.

“UNDYNE HAS ASKED ME, ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! TO JOIN HER ON AN EPIC ADVENTURE AROUND THE LOCAL WOODLANDS!”

More banging. You wonder idly how much Papyrus had packed.

“SHE CALLS IT CAMPING, THOUGH I SUSPECT IT WILL BE AN INTENSE TRAINING SESSION!”

You huff out a laugh.

“That’s great Pap, you were worried Undyne was neglecting your training, looks like things are back on track”

Papyrus had sulked for days when Undyne devoted her time to her girlfriend Alphys, he didn’t seem to understand the concept of ‘threes a crowd’.

“EXACTLY! NOW, I SHALL ONLY BE GONE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, BUT IN CASE I’M GONE ANY LONGER, I HAVE COOKED A WEEKS WORTH OF SPAHGETTI FOR YOU AND MY BROTHER.”

You shuddered.

“Gee, thanks Pap, you really didn’t have to….so uh, it’ll just be me and Sans huh?”

Doors slamming and keys rattling, you deduce that Papyrus is getting into his car.

“YES THAT’S RIGHT, HE SEEMED TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD WHEN HE GOT HOME, WOULDN’T TELL ME WHY THOUGH. I’VE LEFT HIM ASLEEP ON THE SOFA”

The car revved to life and you scowled angrily. Good mood huh? I wonder why, you thought sarcastically.

“That’s nice Pap, I’ll see you in a few days”

You hung up on him as he bid you farewell, certain that if the conversation carried on you’d blow your top, and poor Pap didn’t deserve that.

You looked up to the sky exhaling forlornly. So Pap would be away for a bit, you supposed that would make things easier, though if things got too heated there would be nothing to stop the both of you from tearing each other apart.

You shuddered, not entirely certain about how bad Sans’ temper was, from the looks of things he seemed to despise you, but surely that couldn’t just be it. As far as you knew you hadn’t offended him in any way. You’d been polite, friendly, everything a good person was, and yet here you were; enemies with the skeleton.

You turned the corner and came to the end of your road just as the sky began to fall. Huge drops of rain spilled from the clouds and in seconds you and every other poor sod that was outside were drenched. You shrieked and lifted your bag above your head to use it as a makeshift umbrella and ran the last few meters to your door.

Cursing under your breath you pull your keys out your bag, the rain pelting you as you fumbled for them. Jamming them in the keyhole you shove your way inside with a groan. You try to shake yourself off but you’re soaked to the skin, your clothes clinging to you and leaving you chilled to the bone.

Speaking of bones.

You glanced to the side into the living room. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the soft glow of the television which was playing some sort of action movie. On the sofa, as Papyrus had said, was Sans, seemingly fast asleep.

He lay along the sofa with an arm over his face, the other crossed over his jacketless chest covering what you could only assume was that god damned joke book, it must’ve been good because it was the only thing you’d seen him read in months. He wore a black shirt with skeleton bones printed on it. Probably thought it was funny and if you weren’t so annoyed you would’ve laughed at the irony. One of his legs was hanging off the side of the pillow, his slipper dangling on his toes. He snored softly, a hint of drool escaping his mouth.

At any other time you would’ve thought it was cute, and despite your frustration you felt your heart begin to beat ever so slightly faster.

Slapping your hands to your cheeks you decided it’d be best to change out of your clothes before you started anything. You trudged towards the stairs but as you passed the sofa you were halted by bony fingers wrapped around your wrist.

“pap?”

You blinked down owlishly at Sans, his uncovered eye was half open and he was obviously still asleep. You tugged at your wrist.

“No, it’s me, let go.”

You mutter harshly, cursing yourself at your fluttery heartbeat. You blamed it on your nerves, but part of you knew otherwise. It takes a moment to register that Sans wasn’t seeing his brother, but in fact the human who was renting out the spare room, but when the penny dropped his eyes widened and he shot up, flinching back and letting go of your wrist as if he had touched something disgusting, the book on his chest falling to the floor.

Wow, rude.

You crossed your arms and glared down at him as he sat back against the pillows, slouching down, any surprise that was there now replaced with lazy indifference.

“sorry ‘bout that, thought you were my bro.”

He mumbled, trying to look around you at the tv. You let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through your soaked hair, mussing it up. Sans’ eyes darted to yours then slowly descended their way down your body taking in your rain soaked form. Despite not having eyebrows he still managed to quirk one at you.

“thought you had to take your clothes off before going for a swim”

He quipped, folding his arms behind his head.

“Sans, we need to talk”

The serious tone in your voice made his smile falter and a bead of sweat form on his head.

“isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“Sans!”

You snapped, fisting your checkered shirt at your sides. You were so highly strung you had to take a calming breath.

Exhaling slowly you looked straight into his eye sockets.

“Listen, I saw you. At the café.”

Despite the lack of throat you heard Sans swallow thickly. He shifted uncomfortably and averted his gaze. You know how the saying about floodgates? You had never really thought it to be taken seriously, but once you started ranting, you couldn’t stop.

“I just, I don’t understand Sans. What have you got against me? What the fuck have I done for you to hate me so much?!”

You were starting to yell now, your eyes beginning to well with tears as you began to pace in small circles in front of the sofa.

 “uh wait-“

Sans tried to speak but you shook your head vehemently.

“No! I want answers Sans! I just…I just don’t u-understand.”

You hiccupped, hot tears flowing freely down your face.

“W-What did I do wrong Sans? All I ever did was like you…”

To his credit, Sans looked panicked. He rose from the sofa and reached out to you but you took a step back, wiping at your tears and shaking your head again. You glared angrily at him, remembering Owens fearful tears and shaking hands.

 “Do you want me to be alone? Is that it? Do you hate the idea of me being happy so much that you go out and fucking…fucking ATTACK the people I’m getting close to?! Are you so fucking pathetic that you can’t stand other people being happy when you’re not?!”

You snapped, leaning in so close you could feel Sans’ breath on your face.

Time stood still for a moment as you breathed heavily, your chest heaving with every gulp of air. A series of emotions crossed Sans’ face so fast you could only catch the final one; anger.

“me? you’re calling ME pathetic?”

He started slowly, his voice low and eyes narrowed. You gulped and pulled back but Sans had his hand fisted in the front of your shirt faster than you could blink. He yanked you down and you let out a yelp as you nearly toppled onto him. He kept you eye level as he spoke, voice harsh and guttural.

“you play these games and expect nothing to happen?”

“Wh-Wha-?”

“you come onto me all the fucking time-“

You gasp, you’d never heard Sans swear before and find yourself blushing hotly. You’d never directly come onto him, just playfully flirted until his sudden antagonism towards you started. He was pulling you closer and you hand to put your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself.

“-send me hot looks, wear those tiny fucking shorts and tight fucking shirts.”

He grunts, his body shuddering against yours.

“thought you might be different, even took advice from that stupid fuckin’ book”

Your eyes widened and you struggle to form a coherent sentence. This isn’t exactly what you expected to happen, expected to hear. Sans’ fist flexed in your shirt, he wasn’t looking at your face any more, his eyes were glued to something further down. Your chest. He let out a shuddering sigh and his eyes fluttered.

“made me think there was a chance something could happen, but you played me like a fucking fool.”

“Sans, I never, you were the one-AH!”

You were cut off mid-sentence when a flash of blue and a dizzying sensation took you. You blinked as your back landed on the sofa with a soft thud, your hips pinned to the cushions by Sans’ legs as he straddled you, arms held either side of your head. Your heart thumped hard against your chest.

The look on Sans’ face was almost indescribable; pained, clouded and something so dark that it made your insides clench.

“you have any idea what you’ve put me through?...”

He asked softly, his eyes still trained on your chest. You furrow your brow in confusion and try to look down at what he was staring at only to inhale sharply in embarrassment. The rain had soaked your tank top almost see through, revealing your baby blue bra and the ivory skin of your chest and stomach.

“any idea what you do to me…”

Sans was mumbling now, as if he was talking to himself. You shot your shocked gaze back to his face, his cheek bones were tinted with blue and it was then that you realised he was blushing.

Slowly, ever so slowly he craned his neck down and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you, but his face bypassed your own and landed on your bare collarbone. You shuddered as teeth pressed against your clavicle, a dangerous thrill going through you.

 “any idea how **hard** you make me …”

His words were mumbled into your heated skin and it took a second for it to register in your mind what he had said, but any coherent thoughts were lost as a blue glow appeared out of the corner of your eye and a sinfully wet sensation trailed across your throat.

You gasped and arched, your soft chest pressing against unyielding ribs. The skeleton above you grunted roughly and pulled back. His cheeks were so dark with his blush and his chest heaved as he panted out guttural breaths, his usually always closed mouth parted to reveal a glowing blue tongue. You licked your lips nervously and his glowing blue eye followed the motion.

This…certainly wasn’t how you thought things would go.

Sans exhaled a slow, shuddering breath at the sight of you. You must have looked a state; skin tinged pink with arousal, lips parted, hair mussed and nipples so hard they were visible through your layers of clothes.

“s’pose it’s my own fault for taking advice from a book.”

He croaked, releasing one of your wrists to wipe his hand over his face. The pause in ministrations had you slowly come back to your senses.

“Sans, I…I didn’t know you felt…that way.”

You said gently, your free hand moving to his chest. Sans let out a short laugh, his expression unconvinced.

“how the hell didn’t you know? I was always flirting with you, I did everything that god damn book told me to; I watched you, I picked on you, fuck I even scared off the competition, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Wait what? Hold on”

You began, perplexed beyond belief.

“Sans that’s….that’s not how you flirt.” You said slowly, so confused your head began to hurt.

It was Sans’ turn to look confused. He released your other wrist and leant down to the side of the sofa to pick up his fallen book, as he brought it back up the cover slipped off to reveal the true title.

‘Tsunderplanes’ guide to getting your Senpai’

You blinked at the cover. Blinked again. Then burst into raucous laughter. Sans gave you an offended look, his face glowing brighter in embarrassment.

“what’re you laughing at?”

He grunted petulantly. Your body shook with your laughs as you covered your face with your hands to hide your tears. Sans scowled down at you and threw the book to the floor, he grabbed your wrists and pulled them away and once again, pinning them to the sides. You squinted at him through wet eyes as you tried and failed to stem your laughter.

God, you should still be angry but the situation and revelation was so ridiculous you couldn’t help but howl with laughter, your whole body rocking the skeleton above you.

“ **s t o p.  l a u g h i n g .** ’”

Was the only warning you got before your vision was nothing but Sans, and an oddly warm appendage was filling your mouth.

You inhaled sharply through your nose as Sans’ tongue twisted against your own, lapping against it languidly. What should have been an uncomfortable press of teeth against lips was an almost soft, tingling sensation and you idly wondered if Sans was using some form of magic to cushion it.

Your eyes slid closed and tilted your head, pressing your tongue forward and running it across Sans’ teeth. He lot out a long, low groan and shifted his body to press against your own.

Sans shook above you, his hands moving from your wrists to your sides, the bony tips digging into your soft flesh leaving you shuddering for more, he nudged his knee between yours and you parted your legs to allow him to slip between your thighs. You flung your arms around his neck and raked your nails down his vertebra. Sans gasped roughly and stiffened, his kiss suddenly increasing in intensity. He pulled back and nipped your lip, it hurt, but god it turned you on.

“do that again.”

He hissed desperately as he licked, kissed and nibbled his way down your chin and neck. You didn’t have to be asked twice, though found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the sweet sensations the skeleton above you was causing.

You curled your fingers around the back of his neck, scraping each fingernail across it lightly and each time Sans moaned something obscene against your skin, making you wet beyond belief. His hands grew desperate; gripping your flesh in a way that would definitely cause bruises.

“you’re so soft, you’re so damn soft. I’ve wanted you for so long. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m touching you like this, please don’t ask me to stop, I can’t stop, I **need** you.”

He whispered desperately, nuzzling his face into your chest, pressing wet tender kisses against your heated flesh. He nearly tore your shirt as he pulled it up to bunch above your breasts. He paused to stare at your flushed chest. Your breast rose with every breath you took, Sans intense gaze following every motion, his tongue flicking out to lick his teeth. He pressed down, brushing his face against the side of your bra, kissing it before moving upwards, trailing butterfly kisses as he went.

Your voice hitched into a high moan as his teeth brushed against your over-sensitised nipple. Ever so gently he parted his teeth over your bra and took the nub between them, biting lightly. Your moan pierced through the silence of the room and you felt your whole body melt.

Your hand flew to your mouth to stifle your uncontrollable gasps and moans as Sans alternated between gently kissing and licking your nipple to sucking roughly and biting the soft flesh.

His hands wrapped around your hips and in one swift motion pulled you flush against him, your crotch pressed snug against his…hardness? You felt your eyes roll back into your head as the both of you let out long moans at the contact, though yours ended in a confused lilt at the press of hard, throbbing flesh against your cloth covered folds.

Sans looked up at you sheepishly from between your breasts and cleared his throat.

“what? you think I was kidding about how hard you made me? or did you figure i didn’t have the right tool to **bone** you with?”

You very nearly smacked his smug grin off of his face but decided tilting your hips to grind against his erection was a better option.

Sans expression stuttered and his mouth fell open.

“f-ffuuuck.”

He grunted, thrusting back against you causing you to see stars. The two of you clung to each other, rubbing and grinding, Sans panting hot against your ear and you pressing your face against his cheek bone, kissing and licking any part you could get to. Sans’s hips rutted against yours feverishly but all of a sudden he pulled back leaving you almost crying out from the loss of feeling.

Sans hunched over you, one hand covering his bright blue face, his whole body trembling.

“s-sorry.”

He muttered looking incredibly embarrassed. You took this chance to cast a glance down your body to Sans’ shorts. Yup, there it was, a prominent tent in the front with a dark spot of pre-cum staining the very tip. Sans inhaled slowly.

“gotta just…calm down, otherwise I’ll be making a mess.”

He grinned apologetically at you and you suddenly felt very aware that you were laid out on the sofa half naked, Sans between your legs sporting a really impressive looking boner (don’t laugh at your own pun, it’ll ruin the moment), in the easily accessible living room. After a moment of awkward silence you looked up the stairs to Sans bedroom then looked back to him, he caught onto your stare, his grin widened and his eye socket filled with an intense blue glow.

“let’s go somewhere more private”


	6. Don't get your hopes up, this isn't a chapter update, sorry.

So I know you’re all going to be disappointed that this isn’t an update, and I’m sorry for that. I haven’t been on here for a while and although I don’t want it to seem like I’m making excuses, I’ve had some bad stuff happen recently.

First off my laptop died and I lost some of my original work and fanfiction details, though thankfully had it down on paper, so I had to wait until I could afford a new laptop and I’m on minimum wage so that took a while to save up for.

But that wasn’t too bad. The thing that’s made me disappear for a few months was the end to my engagement. 

I’d been with a man 10 years my senior for 6 years, we were happy and engaged, then all of a sudden in February he told me he was going to America for work for 4 years. I was shocked but excited, because I thought I’d be going with him. But no, he’d decided it’d be best for us to part ways before he went, apparently it would “make things easier for us”.

I didn’t really understand what he meant, but I’m assuming he wanted to have the freedom to sleep with whomever he wants out there.

So yeah, I was heartbroken, couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, and just didn’t want to do anything at all. And the last thing I wanted to do was write a happy fanfiction. I didn’t have it in me to write anything about people falling in love or anything like that, even now I feel like crying thinking about stuff like that.

I’m trying my best to get over it but it’s just a shock to the system y’know?

I hope you can bear with me until I sort my life out, I’ve moved back home to my mums and am working a crazy amount of overtime to get my savings back. 

Again, sorry for all this, I’ll be back at some point I hope.


	7. Final chapter (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long, lots of personal stuff and general hating of life you know? My face is so red writing this haha, I'm too pure :P
> 
> enjoy!

A flash of blue and a slight dizzy feeling was all you got as a warning before you found yourself no longer on the cushions of the ratty sofa downstairs, but on the lumpy pile of socks that was permanently stashed on Sans’s bed.

You didn’t have time to grumble about the fact you were currently laying on dirty laundry because soon you felt teeth and tongue lathing your neck in kisses and sweet little nips. One of his skeletal hands found their way into your soaked underwear and you were slightly embarrassed to find how wet you were, but Sans’s chuckle of approval and thumb on your clit made you forget anything but the feelings going through your body.

You gasped and moaned as he flicked and rolled and rubbed your clit with his thumb and forefinger, the slight course texture of his digits causing lightning to shoot down your spine. Sans growled against your feverish skin as you squirmed and reached your arms to the bottom of his hoodie, the tips of your fingers slightly grazing his ribs. Oh, so he liked that did he? You bit your lip with a quiet moan as Sans trailed his kisses across your collar bone, his tongue flicking out to lick your clavicle. You returned the favour with a tug at his ribs. 

You weren’t sure what to do, as your previous partners had more…flesh on them, but by the way he bucked his hips against you, you figured you were doing well.

Forming a fist around his rib on your right hand, you began to pump it slowly, as if gripping a much more fun appendage. Sans froze, his body going rigid and let out a sharp grunt and for a moment you were worried you had hurt him. He pulled back only a by a breath, his face hovering over yours and his expression gave you those sweet sweet tingling sensations deep down in your core.

“don’t stop…please.”

He gasped, taking your hand to guide it across his rib once again, and you could only obey as his face descended and your mouth was filled with tongue and your pussy filled with two fingers with bumps and ridges that made you want to cry in pleasure.

Your kisses began slow and soft but as your hand increased in speed they became ferocious and desperate, his fingers pumping in and out of you in time with your hand on his ribs. With a final rake of your nails against bone, Sans tore himself away, your hand slipping from his ribs limply. You sobbed at the loss of his fingers as he yanked you up like a rag doll.  
Your clothes were gone before you even realised and part of you wondered if he had used his weird blue magic to zap them away, but when he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his shorts and tugged them down revealing a blue, twitching dick you lost all thought. 

It was thick, thicker than you’d ever had but instead of panicking about it you took it as a challenge. He didn’t completely remove his shorts, just pulled them down far enough to give himself enough room to grasp his dick and rub it against your wet folds. You shuddered, your hands curling tight against the sheets beneath you.

He teased you cruelly, pressing the tip against your entrance and pressing forward as if he were about to penetrate you before pulling back and running up your lips to press against your clit.

 

Your toes curled and you tilted your hips, urging him to just fuck you, but he was just finding it too entertaining to make you sob with want and frustration.

“you want this babe?”

He growled, running his tongue against his teeth lasciviously, you opened your mouth to tell him to go fuck himself but he thrust forward, just the tip slipping into you. Your snarky response turned into a long moan and Sans was making a visible effort to not just completely sink himself into you. His body shook as he took long, hard breaths, the hand that was gripping the base of his cock moving to grasp your thigh and pushing it to the side, spreading you for him.

He stared at the sight before him, barely sheathed inside you but already so damn tight, the sight made him nearly cum then and there.

“tell me you want this.”

He whispered, and you strained to hear him over your own breathing. He pressed forward slowly, inch by inch filling you and stretching you to your limits.

“Oh god.” You moaned, arching your back against the bed.

“tell me you want me, tell me you’ve always wanted me.”

He said, thrusting forward gently with each demand. 

“fuck, I’ve wanted you for so damn long.” He muttered fervently, on hand on your hip, the other sliding up to grasp your breast and squeeze. His dick was nearly completely inside and you could feel the stretch against your walls. It burned slightly but god you loved it.

Sans was muttering to himself, telling you how he’d fantasised about this from the moment he’d first met you, how he’d never wanted a human, or anyone, as much as he wanted you.

Getting frustrated at his lack of fucking you pushed yourself to sit up half on his lap, causing yourself to completely sink onto him. You both halted for a moment to gasp and moan at the final sensation of filling and being filled.

Sans look at you sheepishly as you kissed him gently.

“Sans.”

You started, gazing into where his eyes would be.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

And with that, Sans did as was commanded.

He lunged forward and pinned you to the bed, his hands gripping your sides as he began to fuck you in earnest. His chest pressed against yours and you felt your breath leave you, but the sensation made the pleasure build in you.

His hips snapped back and forth, his cock barely leaving you before slamming back in, filling you to the point of pain. The bed rocked loudly and your cries and moans filled the room, bouncing off the walls.

Without missing a beat, Sans lifted himself up and hoisted your legs over his arms, pressing forward and making your knees nearly touch your shoulders. This new angle had him hitting a spot you had thought didn’t even exist, and you honest to god felt like crying from how good it felt. Your hands flew to your face to stifle your screams of pleasure but you couldn’t stop yourself from vocalising your orgasm. It built up in you fast and sharp and all you could do was let it wash over you as you lay twitching, your walls clenching tight around Sans’s dick in waves of spasms.

Sans gasped and panted as he let your legs fall around him, and you curled them around his hips, bringing him closer to you, your arms wrapping under his and around his back.  
He hugged you tight against him, his head pressed into the crook of your neck, sweat somehow pouring off of his skull as he began to moan loudly. You had never had a man who vocalised his pleasure before and it turned you on so much.

“i’m gonna cum, f-fuck can I cum inside you? Oh fuck you feel so good, too good, too good.”

He gasped, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his climax. The thought of him filling you with his cum made you moan and clench around him.

“Yes, god yes! Cum in me Sans, fucking fill me up!”

You would have blushed at the thought of saying something so dirty but you just didn’t care anymore. You locked your legs around him as he gave his final desperate thrusts before groaning loudly against your neck. You felt his dick twitch and finally fill you with cum, some leaking from around his shaft and onto his bed.

He lay on you, still hugging you so tight it seemed he was scared to let you go, but you were happy being pressed into the bed with his weight, it was comforting.

You stroked your hand down his back and kissed his skull as your heartbeat began to slow and everything returned to how it was. 

Including the reason you were in this position in the first case.

“Sans.”

You said softly, but he didn’t respond, just nuzzled into your neck. You sighed with a smile and patted his back to get his attention.

“Sans, we need to talk.”

Ever so slowly, Sans lifted himself away from you, his now soft cock slipping out of you allowing the rest of the cum to flow onto the bed. You cringed at the sensation and inevitable wet patch. 

Sans sat up and to the side, tucking himself back into his shorts. He wouldn’t look at you and you assumed it was because he knew what this talk would be about. You sighed and sat up, running a hand through your hair. You slipped your shirt on but couldn’t find your underwear, so just tugged it down to cover yourself for the moment.

“Sans, listen-“

“I’m sorry.”

He cut in, silencing you. You were a bit shocked, you didn’t think Sans was the type to actually own up to his mistakes, so were pleasantly surprised. 

“I, I just, eugh!”

He grunted in frustration, rubbing his hands over his skull.

“I just like you so much. Like, seriously like you. I’ve never…never felt like this about ANYONE and I just…seeing you with other guys, hearin’ you talk about them when you didn’t even think about looking my way-”

This revelation made your gut clench. He liked you? Like, LIKE liked you? Your heart fluttered at the thought.

“-it just drove me nuts, so then Pap gets that stupid book for me sayin’ it’ll help and me being the fuckin’ idiot I am don’t even realise how humans court each other-”

You shush him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Sans…This was all very…weird, and rushed and….weird, but…I didn’t hate it. I mean I hated the whole you scaring my friends and potential dates away, but this…this was nice.”

Sans’s iconic grin was back and it had a roguish charm to it that made you grin back.

“yeah, it was pretty damn good.”

You giggled but cleared your throat to hide it. Bringing your knees to your chest, you continued.

“Yes, well. Listen, I get that you like me, I…like you too, I think. The thing is…I’ve spent this entire time living here thinking you hated me, so I haven’t really had many…positive feelings towards you…you know?”

You chanced a look at Sans, his shoulders dropped and he looked miserable. His hands were clenched in his shorts as he looked down at the bed, ashamed at his behaviour.  
You sighed softly and slid your hand over the socks and sheets to land gently on top of his. It stayed there for a moment before he twisted his hand to lace his bony digits between yours.

“Sans, that doesn’t mean that nothing’s ever gonna happen between us…I mean, it’s a bit too late.”

You said with a soft laugh.

“But, I think we can give this a try, we can get to know each other better…maybe go on a date or two?”

He snapped his face to yours at that, his face hopeful.

“if…if you’re ok with that, it’d…it’d make me pretty happy.”

You smiled at him and he smiled back, making both of you blush and giggle like school kids. You stood from the bed when you realised you were going commando. Sans let out a low whistle and you silenced him with a half serious glare as you put on the rest of your clothes. You glanced down at the wet patch then back at Sans.

“Have fun sleeping in that.”

But he just shrugged and fell back onto the bed with his arms behind his head.

“don’t care, smells like you.”

You grimaced as you pulled open his door…only to come face to face with a bright eyed Papyrus.

“OH! YOU’RE FINISHED WRESTLING THEN? CAN I JOIN IN NEXT TIME?”

You gaped and burned red as San’s lazy response came from behind you.

“maybe when you’re older Pap.”

And at that moment, you decided to hate Sans for the rest of your life.


End file.
